


Commission: Alex and the OCs become Superheroes

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bondage, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Gag, Peril, gagged, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765





	1. Chapter 1

"MMPHMM! MMMMMMRMR!" Alex cried out panicked as she nudged her friend Kiyomi who was dressed in her alter ego superhero form Aquamarine. They were both currently tied to a support beam with a ticking time bomb not far away from them, which the bomb was hardwired into a network of explosives that were placed onto each support beam of the large structure room they were in. The evil people behind this intend to bring the building down for some nefarious future scheme that they failed to elaborate further on. 

Though as the bomb neared the zero range, Alex's friend Aquamarine remain knocked out, having been done so upon Alex's surprise capture that distracted her and led her to be chloroformed. 

"PLLLHMMPH!" Alex cried out again nudging Aquamarine harder as there was explosives lining around them as a thick amount of rope bound them from shoulder to ankles to the pole along with a white cloth gag to silence their final pleas. As Alex gave the hardest nudge she could do, Aquamarine groaned as she started to come around and took notice of the situation. 

"Mphpm?" Aquamarine groaned looking around dazed before the sound of the bomb made her open her eyes in a panic. Closing her eyes and focusing for a moment, she began to breath carefully and soon passed right through her bonds and gag, some of the ropes falling to the floor along with her gag as some ropes still kept Alex bound to the support beam. 

"Whew, hold on Alex, I'll get you out!" Aquamarine said moving to free her, however Alex shook her head no. 

"Nrnrmrmmm! Mrhrhrrmrm!" she cried out, motioning with her head to the bomb as Aquamarine realized the bomb was closer to detonating than she realized. 

"R-Right!" she said hurrying over to it and looked it over, carefully she began to pass her hands through the bomb and when they came out they carried the explosive detonator and once the bomb hit zero, nothing happened. "Whew..." Aquamarine gasped happily as she returned to Alex and finally freed her. 

"Heheh, a bit close huh?" Alex said as Aquamarine looked sadly at Alex. 

"Yeah, a bit to close... Alex if I hadn't woken back up," Aquamarine began to say as Alex quickly rested her hands on her shoulder. 

"Aquamarine... no Kiyomi, I told you I know the risks when I joined you, don't forget this wouldn't have happened if I didn't save you that one time," Alex pointed out as Kiyomi blushed and began to vanish slightly before calming and gaining her composure and full body view 

"Yeah, I be all mixed up with saw dust at that mill if you hadn't rushed in to save me at the last second from that saw while still knocked out that one time. But Alex, this is getting dangerous without powers..." 

"I know, we'll just be more careful alright?" Alex tried to reassure her. 

"Alright, come on, I think we had enough for one day," Aquamarine said now getting back into her hero role, though both soon stopped as Alex's phone went off, glancing at it she looked nervous. 

"Ummm, Hana is looking for us at that shop we supposedly went to...." Alex said rubbing the back of her head nervously as Aquamarine looked nervous. 

"What’s up with Hana? Is she trying to find me out?" Aquamarine asked nervously, once more starting to vanish. 

"Ack, no! I mean... she is just a bit overprotective is all! I'll think of something to throw her off again..." Alex tried to reassure Kiyomi who once more gained her composer as they began to make their way home. 

"Though if we did let her in, more people would mean less chance of being captured right?" Aquamarine muttered. 

"Don't always count on that..." Alex said as they made their way home, while Hana vowed, she was going to get to the bottom of Alex and Kiyomi's constant vanishings. 

\----few days later----

"Yeah! We took a wrong turn is all! We'll be there soon!" Alex promised Hana over her phone and quickly hanging up as her and Aquamarine were chasing a thief into an old museum. After a trap being sprung that consisted of a large skeleton dinosaur falling on them, they managed to get free and chase the thief away leaving them alone in the museum. Though the fall of the trap started to make another fixture above them start to come loose as below it was a large statue that was old as time itself, in the shape of an omega symbol. 

"Well I'm glad we stopped the thief, but sucks they got away!" Aquamarine groaned rubbing the back of her head. 

"Don't worry, next time we'll bust them!" Alex assured her friend as another voice spoke up, making both women freeze up with panic. 

"Next time huh?" Hana questioned the two with crossed arms and tapping her foot, behind her was a curious looking Natalie, Mina and Penny. 

"You two cosplaying or something?" Mina questioned. 

"That was a serious fight you just had..." Penny pointed out. 

"You guys aren’t hurt from that skeleton falling on you are you?" Natalie asked concerned. 

"We-We're fine, but what are you guys doing here?" Alex asked nervously. 

"So, Kiyomi, or Aquamarine was it? Having fun?" Hana asked curiously as Kiyomi joined Alex in her nervous laughter as she began to vanish from their sight. 

"Ack! Kiyomi you need to calm down!" Alex took notice as the others began to get in close, though the display above them finally snapped from its support, which came crashing down on the Omega Statue below it. 

"Aah!" the group cried out at noticing it falling and landing on the statue; Aquamarine had huddled away out of shyness of being found out as the now shattered Omega statue began to glow. Before long it let out a bright flash that engulfed all present and visible beings in the room. 

"G-Guys?" Aquamarine called out moments later, becoming solid as she saw her friends laying unconscious on the ground. "Ack! N-No!" Aquamarine cried out panicked as she did her best to try and locate them someplace more private till she could get them to wake up. Though as time marched on and none of them woke up, Kiyomi managed to get them home, praying they would awake the next day.

\------

"My head..." all the women groaned as they woke up in Alex’s apartment the next day, Kiyomi looking on relieved that her friends were finally waking up. 

"You're alright!" she happily said to them as the women glanced at Kiyomi confused. 

"Kiyomi? What happened? Weren't we at the museum?" Alex asked groggy. 

"Yeah.... and as a superhero?" Hana asked getting back to business. 

"Ack! Well... I guess the cat is out of the bag but hey at least it help you guys get back home!" Kiyomi said despite enlisting some help from friends. 

"That's a lie..." Alex bluntly said before blinking a few times confused. "Wh-Why do I know that? 

"Huh?" Kiyomi said a bit confused. 

"Kiyomi, you better tell the truth, or I'll grab some ecto-insulation bonds to hold you down with!" Hana glared confusing Kiyomi. 

"W-Wait, how do you know that?" Kiyomi asked confused, glancing over at Alex who shrugged confused, never telling anyone about that. 

"Wait, why do I know that?" Hana said while holding her head, having a strange sensation overcome her, something Alex felt as well as she called out Kiyomi’s lie.

"You alright Hana?" Mina asked already behind her, making Hana's eyes go wide and jump away spooked. 

"M-Mina? Where you not over by the sofa a moment ago?" Hana said shocked, surprising everyone. 

"Huh? Did you not see me walk up to you?" she asked as everyone shook their head, Mina now having some kind of stealth ability. 

"I think I'm going to pass out..." Hana muttered as she look like she was about to fall down which Natalie quickly grabbed a chair and getting it behind her. Which the speed she displayed was far faster than what she or any normal human could do, surprising Hana further. 

"Have a seat!" Natalie said freaking out Hana. 

"GAAAH!" Hana cried out, now freaking out as her arm wacked a nearby vase, sending it flying towards Penny. Which Penny glanced at it and with a clean swing of her arm, split the vase down the middle with precision as the two pieces now flew past her. 

"Ack! What did I do?!" Penny cried out, as her body moved on her own as Kiyomi looked on in awe. 

"What is going on?!" Alex cried out confused as Kiyomi took a moment before laughing nervously. 

"Ummm guys... I think you have hero powers..." she said as they stared at her for a long moment with a dumbfounded look. 

"EEEHHHHHH?!" they all cried out shocked and very confused. 

\-----------

After getting over the shock and realization the group was no longer normal, different emotions began to set in though Kiyomi did her best to curve all their growing panic by suggesting to go see her friend who could be of help to them. Which a few days later, the group soon arrived at Kiyomi's acquaintance home which was very luxurious in size and how the area around it looked. 

"Where are we exactly?" Natalie questioned. 

"Whoa, even my dad's place isn't this nice!" Mina noted. 

"I've never been anywhere this nice..." Penny added. 

"Hrmm..." Hana muttered getting a strange feeling about this place. 

"What is this place Kiyomi?" Alex asked as Kiyomi went up to a highly advance gate monitoring system, softly speaking into it as the gate soon opened, much to everyone's surprise. 

"Someone who has been a great help to Aquamarine, come on!" Kiyomi invited them in which once inside everyone became just as shocked once more. The inside being just as fabulous looking complete with inside waterfall mountain which it kept the lower levels of the home securely flooded. 

"This place is insane!" Natalie noted. 

"Someone lives here?" Hana questioned as a new voice called out. 

"Heavens no! I be broke within a month if I kept this place running at full capacity!" a new voice called out, drawing everyone's attention to a fiery red looking female. Her deep red hair pulled into a ponytail with an elegant red dress on with over the knee black socks and below the knee red boots on. 

"And you are?" Mina questioned as if somehow recognizing her. 

"You may refer to me as Akane! The Hermit Baroness!" she stated proudly. 

"Is that something to be proud of?" Hana questioned as Mina looked surprised. 

"Wait, you're that famous fashion designer! I've bought a few of your past designs!" Mina happily surprised. 

"And yet you appear to me in those rags..." Akane noted as Mina blushed slightly. 

"So anyways, Akane, these are the five I was telling you about..." Kiyomi said trying to keep things clam as Akane looked the group over, already her mind was racing with ideas and juicy thoughts. 

"Yes, yes, I see, you lot may actually make be break a sweat!" she mused as Alex laughed softly. 

"So Kiyomi, what is it that we're doing again exactly?" Alex questioned which on cue Akane snapped her fingers, the floor below the group giving out. 

"GAAAHHH!" they all cried out vanishing. 

"You still couldn't do it in a better way?" Kiyomi asked blushing, remembering her experience with this. 

"I don't have time to manually measure them all..." Akane noted as the five women somehow found themselves stripped to their underwear, feeling rough mechanical arms feel up and measure every inch of their bodies. Though it was dimly lit, the group could make out several tape measures being lined up all over their bodies. Before long they found themselves back where they started, now clothed once more, with their clothing all neatly cleaned even. 

"Wh-What was that?" Natalie said dazed. 

"Happened so fast..." Penny groaned out. 

“My head is spinning…” Alex groaned. 

“I feel violated…” Mina groaned. 

"Not a fan of that..." Hana moaned as Akane got a reading on her watch device. 

"Excellent, alright, tell me what you can do!" she said as the group soon got their composure back. 

"Ummm, say a lie..." Alex requested as Akane stared at her for a long moment. 

"Your outfit is simply divine..." Akane said which with a lack of control, Alex blurted out she lied. "Ahh, lie detector, fun..." Akane said taking notes as she glanced at Hana next. 

"Hrmm, you detest groups, sunlight and large public areas..." Hana said getting this sense from Akane. 

"Weakness detector, though mine are obvious..." Akane said while now looking at Natalie. 

"Could you toss something up?" Natalie asked as Akane sighed and soon tossed a pen she had up into the air, which Natalie caught it before it began to come back down, showing her speed. 

"A speedy, nice!" Akane said having a design in mind for some time to use as she looked over to Mina, though already saw her gone. "What?" she said as Mina tapped her backside, surprising her. “Gaah!” 

"Super stealth!" Mina happily said as Akane sweat drop. 

"Would love that one myself..." she noted and finally looking at Penny. 

"Got something for me to hit?" Penny asked as Akane smirked, having a robot helper bring out a brick. 

"Will this-" Akane began to say, expecting her to refuse it but Penny used her advance hand to hand powers to easily break the brick in half. "Do...." Akane finished as Penny smirked, showing no signs of pain. "Interesting..." she noted jotting some other things down. 

"So, will this-" Kiyomi began to ask before Akane's robots began to push them out. 

"Shoo shoo shoo! I got work to do!" she said quickly kicking them out, leaving the group confused outside. 

"So, what did that help with exactly?" Hana questioned as Kiyomi laughed softly. 

"Just wait, when I call you guys again you will see!" she promised as the group returned home for the day which it wouldn't be long before they were called back to the mansion again. 

\-------

"That was pretty fast," Hana noted as they once more stood outside of Akane's mansion. 

"Yeah, she worked really fast on this one, so we can-" Kiyomi said as Natalie walked up to the gate device to open it. "Ack! Natalie don't talk into it! You'll make the machine gun pop out!" 

"Machine what?!" Hana cried out though it was too late. 

"Gate open!" Natalie said and much to their surprise the gate opened right up. 

"Oh, I guess Akane already programmed your voices into the console, well welcome guys, you are free to come and go as you please! Though don't stay long..." Kiyomi asked as everyone sweat dropped and soon made their way inside where an enthused Akane waited for them. 

\--------

"About time you got here, not sure how much longer I can stay awake..." Akane noted with a long yawn as Hana raised a curious eyebrow. 

"Ummm, did you sleep at all since we left?" 

"And let this creativity vanish with my dreams? Never! Now, let’s get you changed!" she said snapping her fingers again, everyone's eyes widening. 

"Not agaaaaaaain!" they cried out as they fell through the floor once more, Kiyomi and Akane taking the stairs downward as on the lower level, Alex and gang were now dressed in their hero outfits. Now wearing their superhero outfits, the group soon glanced at themselves in a room size mirror. 

"Amazing!" Alex simply noted, her wildest dreams coming true as evident by her oversized sparkling eyes as the group all had eye masks over their eyes complete in their hero color. 

For Alex she had on a green sleeveless midriff revealing top with long black arm covers that went up near her shoulders with White gloves that went up to her elbows. She had on a white necklace with a big green A in the middle of it complete with a matching black belt that had a similar A on it. Complete with a green skirt and matching green thigh boots. 

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!" Natalie was freaking out as her eyes were sparkling just as much as Alex's, as she was in love with her cheerleader themed hero outfit. 

She had on a purple sport like top with matching shoulder length purple gloves, both the gloves and top having a white line ground around the top with a yellow line below it which gave it a cheer look. Like Alex she had a black blet with a N in the middle with a purple skirt with yellow lining and a white line above it with knee high purple boots.

"So cool! I feel all pristine in this!" Mina noted about her outfit, having a belly revealing white tank top with shoulder length white gloves on. A black belt with a M in the middle with a white skirt and white knee-high boots on. "It's just so awesome!" Mina said also wanting to dress up as one. 

"For some reason I feel invincible in this..." Mina noted as she had on a pinkish reddish outfit of a Chinese like top that slightly revealed her belly that was clipped closed on the side like a Chinese dress would with shoulder length red gloves. Complete with a black belt with a P in the middle, a matching color skirt and knee-high boots. 

"This is simply ridiculous; I feel like a fool in this..." Hana noted despite the smirking grin on her face showing otherwise. Which Hana wore a black sleeveless top with matching shoulder length gloves. A black blet with a H in the middle with black shorts and thigh high boots. 

"She loves it..." Mina noted behind her back with Penny. 

"Totally..." Penny agreed with them smirking at Hana who glared at them for a moment, making them turn away, though couldn't deny this made her feel cool and epic. 

"I also reworked your outfit Kiyomi, just to bring it up to standards and mend any battle damage," Akane noted. 

"Awesome! Thanks!" Kiyomi noted while glancing her outfit placed in a nearby stand case as it looked clean and new. 

"Now then, your outfits do work with your powers ladies," Akane said as it drew their attention to her. "For Alex, in the event you get captured and gagged by the baddies, your outfit will change color to the one that is talking if you focus on them to let anyone looking on know. If it turns a lighter green, they are speaking the truth, if a darker green then they are lying!" 

"Oh cool!" Alex said happily as Akane looked at Penny. 

"For you and your kung fu, the fibers that make up your outfit are super strong like steel and yet breathable like cotton! They will help you remain strong and move easily about while reducing damage. 

"Neat!" Penny said as that is where she felt she was invincible at. 

"For Mina, your outfit will increase your stealth to the point no one will see you at all!" Akane proudly said. 

"Awesome! Though wouldn't black be better?" 

"Please, everyone knows black stands out! Now Natalie, similar to Penny, your outfit is made out of light fabric and stitched in a way to make better use of the airways around you to boost your speed. As well as having special rubberized soles on the bottom to silence your steps and help you come to a better stop as well!" 

"Awesome!" Natalie said doing a few jumps, feeling light as feather. 

"And finally, Hana, yours was a bit of a struggle, but I've adjusted your outfit to detect if a person weakness is nearby as well, think of a sixth sense! So, if someone hates spiders, you should be able to zero in on one to use!" Akane said now a bit breathless. 

"Oh awesome!" Hana said as Akane nodded. 

"Of course, dear, it is me after all. Though I'm going to go crash, lock up when done ladies!" she said excusing herself for the day.

"So, what now? What badies do we bust?" Natalie asked, her excitement shared by Alex, Mina, Penny and secretly Hana. 

"Well..." Kiyomi thought it over, now realizing she had a group of superheroes to lead into battle. "I have been meaning to bust this one group I know about, but they were a bit out of my league but now that I have you lot I think I can make a move on them!" 

"Yes! Let’s do it!" Alex cheered along with Natalie, Mina and Penny. 

"Hold it!" Hana said putting the brakes on. "You couldn't go after a big group before but now you think we can? Don't forget we just started; we lack experience!" Hana said, mostly speaking for Alex, Natalie, Mina and Penny. 

"Oh! I'm not raiding some big compound or something, but I've been eying a small warehouse of theirs, I want to raid it! If it works out, it will give us the needed information to make our next move!" Kiyomi said confidently. 

"Hrmmm..." Hana had a bad feeling about this but everyone else was on board with the idea leading them to actually attempt it. Which after a few days of basic training at Akane's compound they all geared up and headed out to see what they could do about the warehouse. 

\-----

"Everyone in position?" Hana called out into her earpiece as they were all connected to a private wireless communication network. Which Hana was stationed further back from the warehouse, hidden among some crates. 

"Yes!" they all said as Alex, Aquamarine and Penny remain as a raid squad nearby, once the others cleared the objective, they would rush in to take anyone down. 

Natalie and Mina stood next to the side of the building, with their speed and stealth they would radio in all the locations of the goons and disable any security and lights. 

"Then go!" Hana ordered, though she was so excited for the operation, she failed to notice someone looming over her from behind. 

"I got this!" Mina said as Natalie raced from window to window on top of stacked crates, noting everything she saw as Mina slipped in and intended to kill the lights. However, as Mina entered the place Natalie had just slipped on the outside due to some crates being wet, the noise she made drew the goon’s attention and broke Mina's focus, making her be seen. 

"Uh-oh..." Mina gulped as the men were soon quickly rushing her while some goons walking about soon came across a dazed Natalie. 

"Guys? Guys!" Alex cried out into her communicator as Aquamarine frowned, knowing things were going south. 

"What should we do?" Penny asked a bit panicked as Aquamarine made a rash decision. 

"Rush in!" Aquamarine ordered as the trio rushed in, though as they rushed in, they only found themselves running into a net which quickly tangled them up and tripped them to the floor. 

"Gaaah! the trio cried out as they landed on the ground hard, which they groaned while looking upwards to see a large goon man handling Hana while hand gagging her, wearing her command ear piece to know they were rushing in. Another person doing the same to Mina while a still dazed Natalie was held between two goons. 

“Nrnrmrm!” Mina and Hana both cried out as they kept squirming in their captor’s hold. 

"Welcome to the party ladies..." the head goon remarked as the trio gulped, knowing they had majorly screwed up as the goons descended upon them with colored rope and cloths in hand. 

\---------

"Mmphpmmm!" the group cried out as they had been tied to a large support beam in the building. All of them were bound to a pillar with some yellowish rope wrapping around their waists tightly. Which they were all bound the same, their wrists crossed behind their backs and tightly bound with rope, more rope wrapping above and below their breasts tightly. More around their upper thighs with a thick amount wrapping around their ankles. Each of them cloth gagged the same as well which the color reflected their bonds. 

Which for Alex she was bound and gagged with red rope, Aquamarine bound and gagged with green bonds, Natalie had orange color ones while Hana had white which reflected well on her outfit. For Mina she was restrained with black rope and a black cloth gag while Penny enjoyed light blue bonds and cloth gag, the colors reflecting their friend's heroes’ outfits much to the chuckles of their captors. 

"Mrmprhr nrnrmg mrmrphr mhphjrmrm hpmmmm!" they all grunted out as the men chuckled at their captured prizes. The would-be heroes squirmed and struggled, the rope straining loudly to their struggles as their legs kicked about. 

“You ladies stay there till we find out what to do with you lot!” they all chuckled leaving the heroes alone, which they whimpered and moaned, not believing they failed so badly.

For some hours they stayed like this, unable to do something as Alex glanced at Aquamarine, who merely shook her head. She knew she could simply escape the rope with her powers since they were normal but there were far too many goons in the room and feared for her friend's safety. 

Which finally after a long wait a lucky break came, all the men had to leave as if having a mission to carry out and the group waited for a few minutes. After enough time none of them came back as Aquamarine took a deep breath. 

"Mmphpmm..." she moaned as she began to pass through her bond which before long she stood in front of the group now free. The rope binding them to the beam slacked given her freedom which sent the women falling forward onto the ground, squirming a bit. 

“Mphpm!” they cheered at being freed from the rough support pillar. 

"Hold on guys, I'll get you free!" Aquamarine said quickly freeing Alex, who then freed Hana which Aquamarine freed Natalie and finally Penny and Mina were freed last. 

"Well that went well..." Natalie said flustered. 

"Sorry guys, they snuck up on me..." Hana said ashamed. 

"No, I tripped and gave away Mina..." Natalie said sorrowful. 

"No, I shouldn't have lost focus," Mina stated. 

"At least we're free!" Penny said. 

"Yeah, but we should get going before they return," Alex said as they all nodded and retreated back to Akane's home to reflect their failure. 

\---------

"I understand, if you don't want to be heroes anymore..." Aquamarine said as they had gathered around a simple round table, which Kiyomi was sure they were going to back out. 

"Heck no! I still want in!" Natalie stated. 

"Same! I mean, it’s not like being caught and tied up is new to us," Penny said. 

"Don't remind me..." Alex added much to the giggles of her friends. 

"Yeah! We just need some more training is all!" Mina said. 

"Yeah! Experience will make us better!" Natalie said confident. 

"I don't know guys, this was a bit much, but it would be fun if we became pros..." Hana noted as Penny and Mina snickered at her. 

"Heeheheh, she really is into it!" they giggled to one another, irking Hana who was shaking a fist now. 

"Hey guys, I know your weakness now..." she reminded them, making the duo go blue in the face. 

"Heheheh!" Kiyomi giggled happily, as she was now overjoyed, she no longer had to hide her hero duties from her friends. She knew within time they would come together as a well oil team which no one would be able to stop them. 

\---elsewhere---

"Here is the reports ma'am..." a rough dressed female named Rei Fuchsia said handing her boss, Sherri Bolton aka Chairwoman some paperwork. 

"Thanks..." she said grabbing it and began to take care of it. "By the by, I hear there was some trouble at one of our warehouses..." she noted as Rei shrugged her shoulders. 

"Yeah, I think it amounted to be some cosplayers being at the wrong place wrong time, although..." she noted curiously. 

"Hrmm?" the chairwoman muttered while glancing up. 

"Well, I didn't want to bring it up, but they sent us this odd photo..." she said handing it to the Chairwoman who eyed the picture. As she looked it, the picture showed Aquamarine's green bonds and gag, still tightly knotted up. "All their rope bonds and gags were undone, all but that one and that is rope and gag no one simply slips out of." 

"Hrmmm..." Chairwoman muttered while eying it before flicking her fingers, the photo being cut into two as the two pieces floated to the floor. "Most likely nothing, but look into it none the less, if it becomes something, you know what to do..." she said returning to her paperwork as Rei chuckled while flexing some wire between her fingers. 

"You got it, boss!" she said taking her leave as darkness began to loom on the horizon for Aquamarine's hero force. 

The end for now.


	2. Commission: Alex OC Superheroes - The Anti Hero

"Next time huh?" Hana questioned the hero Aquamarine and bystander Alex with crossed arms and tapping her foot, which behind her was a curious onlooking Natalie, Mina and Penny. The four friends had been stalking the two since they blew off their meetup time and saw all the hero actions Aquamarine has been taking, from dressing up to her hero outfit to attempting to stop the bad guy who had run into the museum they were currently standing in. 

"You two cosplaying or something?" Mina questioned.

"That was a serious fight you just had..." Penny pointed out.

"You guys aren’t hurt from that skeleton falling on you?" Natalie asked concerned.

"We-We're fine, but what are you guys doing here?" Alex asked nervously.

"So, Kiyomi, or Aquamarine was it? Having fun?" Hana asked curiously as Kiyomi joined Alex in her nervous laughter as she began to vanish from their sight.

"Ack! Kiyomi you need to calm down!" Alex took notice as the others began to get in close to see if her vanishing was some trick on their eyes. As they all walked closer while Aquamarine nervously hid away, the display above them finally snapped from its support from the first display falling, which came crashing down on the Omega Statue below it which stood nearby the gathered females. 

"Aah!" the group cried out at noticing it falling and landing on the statue; Aquamarine had huddled away out of shyness of being found out as the now shattered Omega statue began to glow. Before long it let out a bright flash that engulfed all present and visible beings in the room.

"G-Guys?" Aquamarine called out moments later, becoming solid as she saw her friends laying unconscious on the ground. "Ack! N-No!" Aquamarine cried out panicked as she did her best to try and locate them someplace more private till she could get them to wake up.

Which as Aquamarine did this, another light glowed from the broken statue pieces, a more orangish light as it waivered into the next room of the museum, a foreign exchange student who just arrived and was killing time in the museum was soon affected by the light. Like the others she collapsed, in a way that she was hidden behind some displays for hours to come. 

\------

"Ngn..." a long black-haired female which was kept on a pony tie that often rested on her shoulder groaned as she started to get up. She wore a tattered orange and yellowish shirt with a black skirt with low orange ankle socks and black shoes as she stumbled to her feet. 

"Wh-What happened? Did I fall asleep? Knew this place was boring..." the female known as Xin Zhou groaned as she didn't want to be here but was better than wondering about aimlessly. "I feel strange though..." she said while wandering into the room the display fell in, the female museum manger looking the mess over with irritation as she had a white cloth tied over her face as the display had kicked up a lot of dust. 

"Hrmm?" the manger noted while noticing Xin and turned to her, soon glaring at the punk looking female. "You? How did you get in here? Did you do this?!" she said getting in Xin's face. 

"Huh? No! I was knocked out somehow! Now where is the exit? I want out…" Xin asked trying to walk away, but the manger grabbed her by the arm. 

"No you don't! You're going to explain this somehow!" 

"He-Hey! Let go! I said let go!" Xin said which as she said let go a second time, her hand rested on the manger's cloth covered face, which caused an orange upside down Omega symbol to appear on the cloth. 

"Yes!" the manager said while letting Xin go instantly, making her stumble forward a bit. 

"Huh? Really?" she asked as the manger stood still, like a statue just staring off into the horizon. "Hello?" Xin said waving her hand at her face, till she took notice of the symbol on her face cloth. "Hrmm? That wasn't there before..." she remarked thinking how she touched her face. 

"Uhh, hop on one foot twice!" Xin ordered as the manger did so, despite the painfulness of the act with heels on. 

"Yes!" the manger replied and soon finished the task, now waiting for the next command. 

"Whoa! So cool! Buuut..." she said soon slipping the cloth down around her neck. 

"Ngn, what? You! I thought I was holding-" the manger began to say before Xin quickly put the cloth back into place, silencing the manger again and making her wait for the next command. 

"Bend over for a moment!" Xin ordered as the manger did so. 

"Yes!" she said bending over and soon stood up as Xin had a very wide grin on her face. 

"How exciting..." she mused as her mind began to race as to how she could exploit this. 

\----

"Everyone getting used to their new outfits?" Kiyomi said as most of them had all relocated to Akane's grooming mansion. At the desire of their hero outfit maker and own thoughts of upgrading their outfits, Alex and gang now walked about in new daily outfits. 

"Well, I seem to stick a bit out..." Alex mused as she wore a green tank top complete with skirt, white thigh highs and some stylish green shoes. 

"I enjoy it..." Hana noted wearing a white under shirt complete with a black jacket, matching black skirt and white thigh highs and simple black shoes. 

"I love it!" Mina said wearing a white dress with a black belt over it complete with white thigh highs and blue shoes. 

"I seem to be popular while wearing this..." Mina noted wearing a Japanese reddish Asian dress that revealed her white thigh high clad legs withe matching arm covers and red shoes on. Which for their missing member Natalie, she wore a similar outfit like Mina's but purple with a yellow and white neck trim with white ankles socks and yellowish shoes with purple trim. 

"Excellent!" Kiyomi happily said as they began their after-school meeting. "So anyways, Akane just wants to know if you guys have been behaving in school?" 

"Behaving? Whatever do you mean?" Hana asked a bit amused as Kiyomi sighed. 

"You know we can only use our powers on those who break the law!" Kiyomi stated sternly. "Which I've been hearing about you freaking people out Hana..." 

"Just some people who deserve it..." Hana noted. "Though if you really think I've been misusing my power, then I would totally let our third period teacher know of that huge spider under her desk..." Hana smirked a bit as Kiyomi sighed. 

"We'll start with you Mina? You've been good right?" Kiyomi asked hopeful. 

"Oh yes! Not that my powers can really do much but maybe sneak out of class a few minutes early..." she said as Kiyomi sweat dropped. 

"You Penny?" 

"Huh? My powers are really only for combat, I can't do anything but maybe cut up the food in cooking class before anyone can grab a knife..." she said as Kiyomi groaned. 

"Come on guys... Alex? Please tell me you're good..." she said as Alex waved her hands defensively. 

"It’s been tough, but I always cover my mouth if I can't hold it back..." Alex said admitting to a self-hand gag. 

"Nice sneeze cover up today by the way..." Hana noted as Alex blushed. 

"Th-Thanks..." Alex said as a teacher had told a lie and Alex barely held back her cry saying it was as such. 

"We may need more training..." Kiyomi noted with an annoyed sigh as Hana shot her a dirty look. 

"Speaking of which, what about those bad hair dos of late?" Hana questioned as Kiyomi tensed up. 

"We-Well, they were bullies, so just trying to give them a bit of justice..." she squirmed a bit nervously. 

"Heheheh...." Alex, Mina and Penny laughed lightly for Kiyomi who soon became concerned as she thought about their missing member. 

"Not to change the subject much, but where is Natalie? And how has she been doing? With her power, being a cheerleader or any gym class must be hard..." 

"Oh! She has been doing great!" Penny remarked. 

"Yeah, she totally runs like a normal person does, she must be doing some extra training," Mina said as Alex was playing with her phone. 

"Hrmm, she isn't answering, what could she be up to?" Alex questioned as Hana shrugged. 

"Knowing her, lost in another crowd enjoying a cheerleader show," Hana said as elsewhere, Natalie was indeed lost in a crowd. 

\--------

Xin walked among a group of people she tricked into wearing one of symbol infused cloths, the moment they tied it around their faces, they instantly became enslaved to her will. Xin looked on, with her hair now in a double bun style and now wearing a villain outfit of her own design based on Asian culture of a orangish and yellowish qipao-style blouse with sleeves that cloth hang a bit from the sleeve area complete with a red flowing skirt, long orange socks with dark sandals. Her outfit was complete with an orange veil over her face that had a similar symbol sown onto it, much like how her slaves were. 

"Good of you to fall for my ploy everyone! Now today will be simple! You will rob the destinations I give you and bring the loot to me! Is this understood?" she asked her enslaved people. 

"Yes!" they all said at once. 

"Good, now here is where you shall all go..." she said going down the line, which at the end of it was Natalie, still clad in her normal clothing while having Xin's controlling cloth tied over her face, obediently waiting for her command. 

\------

"And that is why the next few weeks of training will be needed! To control any outbursts..." Kiyomi stated firmly, to the groans of her collective friends and heroes. 

"Come on! Let’s just bust some bad guys!" Hana whined. 

"Only after we get some training in, not like-" Kiyomi began to say as a siren went off, alerting them to several robberies going on. 

"Robberies?!" Alex cried out tending to the computer, showing three locations being hit at once. 

"Alright! Time for some fun!" Hana said jumping to her feet. 

"With this many we need to split up, I'll take the first one, the other two you guys will pair up and take care of it!" Kiyomi requested as everyone nodded as they hurried off to stop the robberies. 

\------

"Huh?" Aquamarine muttered reaching the sight of the crime scene, seeing two schoolgirls from their school holding up an ice cream store, taking tubs of ice cream and money alike. "They are robbers?" she asked not believing it as they turned towards her, which she noticed the strange symbol glowing cloths over their faces. "What are those? No matter, halt! You both are busted!" Aquamarine called out to them as neither reacted to her cry. 

"Ummm? No reaction?" she remarked as she was about to move towards subduing them before she was grabbed from behind, a chloroform cloth placed over her face. "Mphrprmm?!" Aquamarine said as a large male having the same cloth was chloroforming her. "Nrnrmrmm!" Aquamarine moaned out, which as her eyes began to close, she hoped the others were doing better as she was soon captured. 

\--------

"Penny!" Mina cried out as they were in the midst of subduing two female robbers when a male got behind Penny and was chloroforming her. 

"Hrrmrph!" Penny cried out help as Mina moved to help her, though she was grabbed as well, a chloroform cloth used on her as well. 

"Nrnrmmmm..." Mina moaned out as they were soon put to sleep and carried away with the lot from a simple convenience store robbery. 

\------

"Those masks..." Hana noted zeroing on them as they faced a male and female robber holding up a bookstore. 

"The masks?" Alex questioned. 

"Yeah, I don't know why but my power is zeroing in on them," Hana noted. 

"You're not lying, but why is that?" Alex questioned which in the midst of their confusion, they were both grabbed as well like the others on their team, both quickly chloroformed. 

"Mrmprhrpmmmm!" they both cried out, unable to help it as the chloroform put them into a deep sleep and allowed the robbers to carry them off. 

\---------

"Mphpmm?" Alex and her hero gang woke up sometime later, once again much like their first mission they found themselves tied to a large pillar, minus Natalie in similar bond colors. 

Which for Alex she was bound and gagged with red rope, Aquamarine bound and gagged with green bonds, Hana had white which reflected well on her outfit. For Mina she was restrained with black rope and a black cloth gag while Penny enjoyed light blue bonds and cloth gag, the colors reflecting their friend's heroes’ outfits.

As they looked up, they saw they were in some kind of run-down control room, their captors all standing around still like statues as another pair of robbers soon entered. Upon looking at them, Alex and gang gasped as one of the two robbers that entered was none other than Natalie. 

"Mphphm!" they all moaned, believing Natalie found them and was infiltrating to save them, though quickly became concerned as she stood by the rest of the statue looking people, remaining motionless, showing no emotion at all. 

"Mphpmmm?" Aquamarine moaned, having a bad feeling about this as another pair of robbers soon entered and spoke into a communicator. 

"Pair 8 reporting in, robbery successful..." he spoke as a muffled female voice spoke out. 

"Wow! So fast! Well, standby you lot! I'll have extra cloths delivered soon for the would-be heroes!" the voice said as the people soon stood by, doing nothing which creeped the heroes out. 

"Mrphrpmmm!" Mina called out to them, trying to draw their attention, but they didn't bat an eye, the fact Natalie was being the same concerned them all. 

"Mphpmmmm..." they all groaned, testing their bonds and found them rather tight, leading Aquamarine to take a deep breath and once more phase out of her bindings, given she was out of sight thanks to the pillar allowed her to do so. Even though the rope binding them to the pillar slacked, the rest remain bound looking, to not alert their captors, who didn't seem interested in them. 

"This is just weird..." Aquamarine muttered as she felt like one of them could see her but did not move as if lacking orders. 

"Mrphrrpm! Mmmrmrm!" Hana cried out to Aquamarine who glanced at her, soon removing her gag by pulling it forward a bit. 

"What’s up?" Aquamarine asked as Hana gasped a bit. 

"I don't know what’s going on, but those cloths over their faces are their weakness somehow, pull them off!" Hana said as Aquamarine glanced up at the people and nodded her head. 

"Got it! And, sorry..." she said regagging Hana. 

"Ghrhmm..." Hana groaned annoyed as Aquamarine took a deep breath, soon vanishing as she went up to each person and easily snatched away their face cloths. 

"That easy?" Aquamarine noted confused once having them all as all the robbers groaned confused, looking bewildered. 

"Where are we?" 

"Why am I not at work?" 

"Wasn't I shopping?" 

They all muttered out, even Natalie looking confused, but as she saw her friends tied up she hurried forward with the others, soon freeing them. Which as the heroes were freed, someone looked on from the shadows and soon retreated from the place having their plan busted. 

\-----

"So, you have no idea what happened?" Alex asked Natalie who shook her head, as they were now back at base and all clad in their daily outfits once more. 

"No, I was shopping when someone offered me this face mask, I thought it be great for a last moment hero identity cover so I tried it on but then I remember nothing till Aquamarine took mine off..." Natalie said. 

"Well Alex?" Hana asked as Alex shook her head. 

"No lie..." Alex said as Natalie became very flustered as she ran her hands through her hair. 

"Gaaah! Can’t believe I was controlled and robbed someone, how humiliating!" Natalie said humiliated while burying her face onto the table before her as Mina and Penny tried to cheer her up. 

"Well in any case, I'm having Akane check out those cloths we recovered," Kiyomi said drawing attention to herself. "One thing is very clear, no matter what we cannot let this person get close to us!" she said as everyone nodded their head agreeing. 

\------

Next day in homeroom class, Alex and the others looked on a bit perplexed. 

"Alright everyone," the teacher said drawing their attention. "The foreign exchange student is here, everyone, meet Xin Zhou!" he said as Xin entered the room, wearing a Chinese like school uniform of a white top, an orange wide collar with matching tie complete with an orange skirt with white socks and brown shoes on. 

"Nǐ hǎo everyone! I am Xin Zhou and it is super to be here!" she called out to the students, instantly gaining attention, including Alex and company who felt like they wanted to befriend Xin, unaware of her other side. 

The end for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alt world commission focusing on Alex and characters along with OC and designs from :icona0ih0mura: Which all superhero info can be found here: no image on Xin, yet maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> An alt world commission focusing on Alex and characters along with OC and designs from :icona0ih0mura: Which all superhero info can be found here:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/a0ih0mura/art/GeOmega-844656757
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav. 
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
